


He's My Home

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	He's My Home

_Lazy mornings were the best._

Laid together, duvet at your knees, you indulged yourselves in something you couldn't have during the day. Between work and the kids, you barely got a waking hour together. Laid in bed, he'd whisper of his dreams, his past or another topic of conversation. You imagine that this will occur until there are no more. Until you know everything about each other, and then, you don't know what the whispers will become. They could become stories, of lives you wished you could live. There could be nothing. You could’ve died before then, you don’t know.

But there's more than just whispers some mornings. He worships you too. Lips pressed against miles of skin. He's able to find the spots that scare you the most and locate your inner fears. Yet all you see, is a mop of brown hair.

Sometimes, much like this morning, he's bringing you to orgasm, with little more than a flick of his tongue. His head is between your legs, and you're writhing on the bed. He awoke like this, and you knew when he'd pinned you down that nothing more was needed.

"Sam" you moaned softly, hands knotting into his hair. He looks up to you, nose glistening and moist. A grin covers his face as he reaches over and kisses you, you shift and spread your legs. Looming over you, you absorbed the image of his muscles as he ducked back down and continued to eat you out. Miles and miles of tanned skin for no-one but yourself. Hazel eyes met your own, and no matter how many times you did this, it was always new. The anxiousness that Sam held. You knew of his past. Jess, who was murdered when their apartment was firebombed. Ruby, who was murdered, and Amelia, who went missing and was never found. His fears, while based on past experiences, still held him back. You’d promised long ago, that you’d never leave. You’d always find your way back to him. He was home, and with that thought, an orgasm hit you and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

 


End file.
